hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hetalian☆Jet - Ameryka
American☆Jet (アメリカン☆ジェット Amerikan☆Jetto) jest alternatywną wersją endingu dla serii anime Hetalia: The World Twinkle. Opowiada o życiu i kulturze w USA. Zaśpiewał ją Katsuyuki Konishi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「やぁ、見てくれよ！この見渡す限りのロケットを！ さぁ！派手に行こうじゃないか〜☆」 せいいっぱいの声で　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 地球を飛び出す　アメリカン☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう　ダンシング！ダンシング！ 待っててくれ今　ヒーローが行くぞ！ヘタリア 宇宙スケールの活躍を 軍楽隊のみんな 盛り上げてくれよ キメポーズ！ドゥルッフ〜〜☆ 新しい舞台に　エキサイティング！エキサイティング！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 流れ星をキャッチ　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 競争しようか　アメリカン☆ジェット 行く先はどこでも　フリーダム！フリーダム！ どんなびっくりが待っているかな　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だ!! トニー、通訳してくれ！ 出会いを盛大に 祝おうじゃないか！ 「スペシャルなディナーも用意してるぞ！」 言葉がちがくても　ベリーウェルカム！　ベリーウェルカム！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 「好きに食べて好きに踊ってくれ！ 楽しんで行ってくれよ！」 君たち　ステージに注目だぞ 俺が合図したら 俺と一緒に歌うんだぞ〜☆ 「いいかい？ Here we go☆」 C D E F G A B C D 声を合わせて　ハロー！アメリカだぞ！ 地球が近づくぞ　アメリカン☆ジェット スピードあげて　エキサイティング！エキサイティング！ 到着のパレードは盛大に頼むぞ！　ヘタリア みんながいる場所を カッコよく周って とびっきりキュートな 友だちが増えたぞ〜 「OH! Earth is BLUE!!!　ん？あれはどこだい？ 俺がみてる世界地図と…ちょっと違うんだぞ！？」 手と手を繋いで　ダンシング！ダンシング！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア ナーッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッ☆ Tekst piosenki (romaji) “yaa, mitekure yo! kono miwatasu kagiri no roketto wo! saa! hade ni ikou janai ka~☆” seiippai no koe de harou! amerika dazo! hoshi wo tobidasu amerikan☆jetto seiippai odorou danshingu! danshingu! mattetekure ima hi-ro- ga ikuzo! hetalia uchuu suke-ru no katsuyaku wo gungakutai no minna Moriagetekure yo kime po-zu! duruffu~~☆ atarashii butai ni ekisaitingu! ekisaitingu! sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru hetalia nagareboshi wo kyacchi harou! amerika dazo! kyousou shiyou ka amerikan☆jetto yukusaki wa doko demo furi-damu! furi-damu! donna bikkuri ga matteiru kana hetalia uchuusen to souguu da!! toni-, tsuuyaku shitekure! deai wo seidai ni iwaou janai ka! “supesharu na dina- mo youi shiteru zo!” kotoba ga chigakutemo berii werukamu! berii werukamu! sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru hetalia “suki ni tabete suki ni odottekure! tanoshinde ittekure yo!” kimitachi sute-ji ni chuumoku dazo ore ga aizu shitara ore to issho ni utaun dazo~☆ “ii kai? Here we go☆” C D E F G A B C D koe wo awasete harou! amerika dazo! hoshi ga chikazuku zo amerikan☆jetto supi-do agete ekisaitingu! ekisaitingu! touchaku no pare-do wa seidai ni tanomu zo! hetalia minna ga iru basho wo kakkoyoku mawatte tobikkiri kyu-to na tomodachi ga fueta zo~ “OH! Earth is BLUE!!! n? are wa doko dai? ore ga miteru sekai chizu to… chotto chigaun dazo!?” te to te wo tsunaide danshingu! danshingu! sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru hetalia naahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahhaa☆ Tłumaczenie "Jej, chodź, zobacz! Te rakiety są ogromne! Dobrze więc! Odlećmy, robiąc ogromne podmuchy!" Z naszymi najgłośniejszymi głosami, Hello! Jestem Ameryka! Odlećmy z Ziemi, American☆Jet Tańczmy z całej naszej siły, Dancing! Dancing! Czekajcie na mnie, hero przybywa! Hetalia Moje osiągnięcia w galaktycznej skali Wszyscy w zespole wojskowym Przyjdźcie i powitajcie oklaskami Moją popisową postawę! DDDDD~☆ Na nowej scenie, Exciting! Exciting! A świat jest niby jedność, The World Twinkle Hetalia Łapiąc spadającą gwiazdę, Hello! Jestem Ameryka! Ścigając spadającą gwiazdę, American☆Jet Gdziekolwiek jest nasz cel, Freedom! Freedom! Zastanawia mnie, jaka niespodzianka nas czeka, Hetalia Napotkaliśmy statek kosmiczny! Tony, proszę, bądź naszym tłumaczem! Powinniśmy urządzić wielką imprezę Dla tego spotkania! "Przygotowałem też specjalny obiad!" Nawet jeśli mówimy innymi językami, Very welcome! Very welcome! A świat jest niby jedność, The World Twinkle Hetalia "Jedzcie ile chcecie i tańczcie do upadłego! Miejmy dużo zabawy!" Hej, ludziska, patrzcie na scenę Na mój sygnał wszyscy zaczynacie śpiewać~☆ "Gotowi? No to lećmy☆" C D E F G A B C D Dostrójmy się razem, Hello! Jestem Ameryka! Zbliżamy się do Ziemi, American☆Jet Zaczynamy przyspieszać, Exciting! Exciting! Zróbcie tak wielką jak tylko możecie paradę na mój powrót! Hetalia Podróżowałem do dziwnych miejsc Gdzie wszyscy żyją I zdobyłem kilku super słodkich Nowych przyjaciół~ "OCH! Ziemia jest NIEBIESKA! Hmm? Gdzie to jest? To trochę inne... niż mapa, na którą się patrzę?!" Trzymajmy się za ręce, Dancing! Dancing! A świat jest niby jedność, The World Twinkle Hetalia Naa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah☆ Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Hetalian☆Jet Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Piosenka